The Roof
by MexicanSwagg
Summary: From when they were little to when they are teenagers, Bree and Chase have a special relationship. But they also have a special place: the roof of the Davenport home. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Welcome to my new story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Davenport, would you do the honors**

**Mr. D: ugh, fine. Angie is not awesome like me. She does not own LR, Disney does... So do I! **

**I'm going to ignore that first part!**

**Adam: 9**

**Bree: 7**

**Chase: 6**

Bree Davenport part was bored with a capital V. She had just finished training and had to wait for Adee to finish his. She decided to play with Chasey.

"Hi Chasey, what are you doing?"

"PUZZLE!" he exclaimed.

"Ok. Can I help?"

He smiled. "'Course, Bee-bee!"

With Chasey's intelligence and Bree's super speed, they almost finished the puzzle. There was one piece left.

"Ok, I put last piece," Chasey said.

"No, I do!" Bree snatched the piece away from his small hands.

"No! I do it!" Chasey reached for the piece but Bree was too fast for him.

"Ha! Chasey can't catch me!" She ran all over the lab.

"Noo!" She heard him say. When she got back, he had tears

in his eyes.

"I HATE YOU, BREE!" She was taken aback. Chasey never said her real name. It was either Beebee or Breezy. He ran off to go start his training

When it was time for bed, Chasey gave everyone a hug and a kiss. Well, everyone but Bree. Tears started to form in her eyes. Davenport noticed this.

"Chasey, I think you missed a person-"

"No!" Chase snapped at Mr. Davenport. "I only hug people who were nice to me today!" He stormed off to his capsule.

An hour later, the boys were slepping, but Bree was having a nigh'mare. She screamed and waked Chasey up (Adee was REALLY tired that day).

"Breezy? Wha's wrong?"

"Grab on," she said, and super speeded (AN Remember I'm writing as a little kid) up to the roof.

"Chasey," she started, "I had bad dream.

"I dreamed that you never talked to me, and you left me, and I never saw you again!" By now, Bree was crying really bad. So was Chasey.

"I am so sorry Beebee. I really am. I never leave you. Ever! I pinky promise!" He held out his pinky. Bree took it with hers. "Okay?

"Okay."

**That was Chapter one! Tell me what you think!**

**~Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Would Leo like to do the honors?**

**Leo: No.**

**Okay, than I won't let you have a point of view in this chapter.**

**Leo: ANGIE DOES NOT OWN LAB RATS, DISNEY DOES! There!**

**Great! Here's the story!**

**Adam: 15**

**Bree: 14**

**Chase: 14**

Bree was really tired of having to stay in the lab. She wanted to go outside and explore! They were probably trained for it! They knew how to control their bionics (some of them, at least). Bree wanted to be able to have friends, text, video chat.. She wanted to be normal.

That's why that morning, she was so happy. She had just learned that her dad was getting married! And, that woman happened to have a child- her key to a normal life. She just needed a plan so they will get noticed. After Davenport ended his speech about how he might not be around as much, she grabbed Chase and took him up to the roof, a secret place where she and Chase talked.

"Bree, we need a plan to get noticed by Tasha and Leo!" he whisper-shouted. Bree smiled. Chase always seemed to think like her.

"I know. I have a plan."

When Chase heard the front door open, he gave a signal to Bree. She nodded and stole Adam's ePod. As she looked through his playlist, she saw Taylor Swift probably 100 times. Really Adam? she thought. Bree hid it in her pocket and went over to Adam and asked, "Hey Adam, I think I just saw Chase grab your ePod." His face showed anger as he stood up and went over to find Chase. She chuckled and hoped that Leo would just find the secret elevator.

"I could take you if you want."

Chase grinned and nodded his head like the others did. The plan worked. And now Leo was even offering to take them to school! He had always dream of going there. He imagined getting to show off his genius with the teachers, getting homework, taking tests... Just what he wanted. The bionic siblings headed to their capsules to get dressed and went with Leo to school.

School was awesome. Well, other than the bell it was awesome. But Chase would get used to it. He had taken a medical course at the computer lab and became a chiropractor in the Phillipines! Bree and Adam seemed to be having a good time, too. That's when the trouble all started. Getting excited caused them to glitch, practically destroying the whole gym. Of course, Mr. Davenport just had to find out and now they can never get out of the lab. Was it worth it?

Leo was devastated (AN I know this story is supposed to focus on Bree and Chase, but I promised Leo.). He had just lost his first friends. What to do, what to do? Wait a second. Leo remembered something about a party. He pulled out his cell phone and smiled. There were going to be some changes to the location of the party...

Yes! Her first party! She even saw Kavan! So exciting, right? Not. Of course, Davenport just had to come ruin it again. Not only that, but they were being shipped off somewhere else! At least she had her brothers. She couldn't imagine life without Chase... Uh, and Adam. Whatever. The point was, she was leaving her home. That night, she grabbed Chase by the arm and they went up to the roof.

"Chase, what are we going to do? We can't just leave this place. We grew up here! Now we are going to lose our home, our freedom, our creator.." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I heard Da- er, Mr. Davenport," Chase blushed at his mistake, "talk about putting robots on our place."

Bree immediately understood. She smiled. Everything will be okay.

**And cue the applause! Sorry I got that from Wizards of Waverly Place. I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry I made it so long... Shout out to everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much! See you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! It's chapter three! Also, important notice: I MAY not update so soon because I'm working on a project for my mom... But I will try, I promise! :) Disclaimer time!**

**Chase: Angie does not own Lab Rats.**

**Finally a normal disclaimer!**

**Story time! This is gonna be really short... But the next one will make up for it!**

Chase told Adam about the plan (he didn't understand until the tenth time he explained it). When they were sent away, they said they forgot something, Bree switched the robots in their place, and they told Leo. Unfortunately, there was a little problem. Davenport decided Leo was too attached and now they were headed towards the dumpster! Thankfully they got out and Davenport let them go to school again. What they didn't know was that school was going to make things easier for certain Davenport they didn't even know existed.

**I know, super short! It's just a filler! Love you guys more than Davenport loves himself!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi! Here's chapter 4! Bree will now say the disclaimer! **

**Bree: I never agreed to that.**

**Well, guess what? I'm the writer. So you're gonna say it.**

**Bree: Ugh, Angie doesn't own Lab Rats. Do you imagine if she did? The show would get no views, it would be so horr-**

**Okay, okay! On to the story!**

Marcus. Just the name bothered her a little. He acted so nice to them, but his eyes looked mysterious, even full of hatred. Bree wanted to believe Leo but, she couldn't. If she just ignored those eyes, he was sweet and innocent. She even devoloped a little crush on him. But that was okay, right? He was a nice guy. Then why did she feel so wrong?

Suddenly, she just couldn't keep it in anymore. She grabbed Chase's wrist while he was doing homework (she will worry about him getting mad later) and went up to the roof. Chase looked at her with annoyance, but she didn't care.

"Chase, I think there's something weird about Marcus."

Chase scoffed. "You actually believe Leo?"

Now it was Bree's turn to look annoyed. Can't he just hear her out? "No, but he just seems mysterious. I feel like he is hiding something-"

"Bree, relax. Nothing is going to happen. He is genuinely a nice guy. He's even nice to Leo even though Leo is mean to him! And if he turns out to be bad and hurts you, then I will kick his butt!"

Bree giggled. She knew that Chase and Adam would protect her. Still, she felt scared, and was almost sure that life from now on was going to be more exciting in a good way and a bad way.

As they went back down, Leo had made a poster with Marcus' name and wrote evil almost a million times. When was Leo going to finally get over it?

He was so angry at himself. How could Leo know Marcus is evil when Chase is the smartest being on the planet? Chase was interrupted by his thoughts when he realized he was still hanging on the rail and was probably going to die. Bree was fighting so bravely with Marcus. He admired that, but he can't believe he wasn't the one fighting him. He had promised to protect her and here he was, not even being able to get up. Finally, Adam found the right button. But soon after they were all together again, Marcus did something with his hands and Chase fell into unconsciousness.

When he woke up, he was in a cage. That was when he met him. The Daventport he didn't know existed. The guy who was with them in the beginning. His father. Their father. As he received the shocking news, he exchanged a look with Bree. Their world had just fallen apart. Their life was a big. Fat. Lie.

They made up with Mr. Daventport after they defeated Douglas. But Bree felt bad for Marcus. She was sure he wasn't evil. He was just trying to please his dad. She knew how that felt.

**I am such a horrible person, I know. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but, oh well. The story will get better, I promise. Bye!**

**~ Angie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Here I am again! Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: Adam, would you please do the- Adam!**

**Adam: I'M SO FANCY! YOU ALREADY KNOW, I'M IN THE FAST LANE, FROM LA TO TOKYO!**

**ADAM! **

**Adam: WHO DAT, WHO DAT? I-G-G-Y! WHO DAT, WHO-**

**Ugh! I don't own Lab Rats or the songs I will use. Adam, give me back my iPod!**

**Story time! You're gonna hate me when I say this, but I'm going all the way to Three Minus Bree. But it's really good, I promise!**

Australia. She might be actually going to Australia! Best part? She was going a million miles away from her stupid brothers! But of course, they had to ruin that too.

"Bree, Daventport would never let you go." Chase, as always, ruined her awesome day.

"Ugh, whatever. Can't I just get some freedom?"

"Aw," Leo said. "Is having having to go on super secret and awesome missions bringing the wittle giwl down?"

Bree grunted in frustration. "Just leave me ALONE!" she snapped. The boys were taken aback. When they saidnothing, she just sighed and left.

Chase was still to scared to talk to Bree after what happened at school. But he shook that thought off and finished next weeks English paper. Mr. Daventport came in grabbing Bree's wrist quite fiercely.

"When were you going to tell me about this!?" he yelled as he shook a paper in his hand. Bree must have gotten accepted in that dumb trip.

"Uh, when I told you are such a great daddy?" Jeez, does she really care about it that much? They could go anywhere and do something more productive (AN my mom uses that word a LOT).

"Well, you're not going."

"Ok... Can I at least go to the Maroon 5 concert tonight?"

Daventport stared at his daughter/niece. "No! I already told you, I have to upgrade your chip!"

Bree grunted. "Ugh! Why can't I have a normal life?!" She stormed into the elevator.

Daventport sighed and the two of them sat in an awkward silence. Just then, Adam came in.

"WE! ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER, WE-EE ARE NEVER EVER EVER, GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

"Adam," Chase said. "Lower it down a little." Adam paid no attention.

"YOU GO TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO ME!"

"Adam!"

"'CAUSE WE-EE ARE NEVER EVER, EVER, GETTING BACK TO-"

"ADAM!"

Adam lowered his earbuds and smiled. "Yes?"

Chase sighed. "Never mind."

Adam looked at his ePod. "Oh! A Pharell Williams song!"

Daventport and Chase looked at each other in fear. They knew that song.

Adam put his earbuds back on. "IT MIGHT SEEM CRAZY WHAT I'M 'BOUT TO SAY!"

Daventport sped out of the room. Bree then walked in.

"SUNSHINE SHE'S HERE, YOU CAN TAKE A BREAK!"

Bree grabbed her jacket. Uh oh. Chase knew where she was going.

"I'm going to the concert," she whisper-yelled.

"WHAT?" Adam didn't hear a word.

"I'm going to the concert!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to the- ugh, forget." She walked out the door and left. Chase knew this wouldn't end well.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY? OH WELL, WHATEVER. IMMA, HOT AIR BALLOON THAT COULD GO TO SPACE-"

"Alright, Bree, it's time to upgrade your chip!" Daventport looked for his daughter. "Guys, where's Bree?" Chase was just about to cover for her when Adam blurted out, "At the concert! You got it out of me!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"WHAT!?" Drama is about to start.

After a few minutes of helping Adam with interrogations, Chase saw Bree and Mr. Davenport come in. She looked mad.

"Thanks for selling me out guys!"

"We were interrogated really hard!" Adam defended himself.

"All I asked was 'where's Bree?'" Davenport said.

"At the concert- he did again!" Adam gasped. "He's good." Chase was annoyed. Had he learned nothing?

Bree got into her capsule as Mr. Daventport took her chip out. Why can't she have a normal life? That's all she was asking for. She wished she didn't have to be bionic. That's it, she thought. She knew the next thing she would do was going to change her life forever, but if it was her only choice, she was going to do it. She grabbed a can and aimed it at her chip.

Chase saw what she was doing. They looked at each other, and she saw his eyes pleading her not to do it. She hesitated. She didn't want to hurt him. Maybe Bree was making a mistake. No, she convinced herself. She broke the look and stared at her chip. Chase noticed.

"Bree, what are you doing?" This caught the attention of the others.

Bree looked again at those hazel eyes as she thought of an answer.

"Getting my life back."

She ignored their cries and destroyed her chip. She left without a word.

Chase got ready for the mission. He still couldn't believe that his sister, the girl he looked up to, just made a horrid mistake. As they entered the place, he saw all those poor people who might not make it out. He grabbed as many as he could and ran out, and then came back. This would take a while.

As Chase looked at the time, he realized the mission took more than twice as long as it would have with Bree. He felt so angry at her. How could she do this to them- to him! They had always had her back, never thinking of themselves, and in return she is completely selfish.

When she asked how it went, he felt sorry for her. She did care, didn't she? Well, too little, too late. He explained how they barely made it out alive and left with Adam. Correction, he tried to leave, but Bree grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way up to the roof (was he really that weak?). He pretended to be interested in something else while Bree looked at him.

"Chase."

Chase looked at the sky.

"Chase, look at me." Bree turned his head towards her. He finally looked at her.

Chase, I made a huge mistake. Woah. They can read each other's mind? That's so co-

Chase, focus!

Right. Yeah, I know. You wanted a better life. I hope you're happy now. He looked away, tears forming in his eyes. Can I leave now?

He heard sniffling. He looked at Bree, who was ready to burst in to tears any second now. He sighed. "Come here."

She looked at Chase, and with no hesitation, jumped into his arms and cried into his shirt.

Bree felt his arms wrap around her as she cried like there was no tomorrow. She didn't need to explain why, he knew her too well. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"Thanks," she croaked out. Chase chuckled.

"It's ok. Even though I'll have to change into a different shirt now." She giggled. As they went back down, she told Mr. Daventport that she wanted back on the team. Unfortunately, they needed Douglas. But Leo managed to get them to work together.

Bree super sped upstairs to tell Chase the good news. They smiled at each other. Everything was gonna be okay.

Or maybe not.

**Much longer, huh? Again, sorry about skipping a whole bunch. You can scream at me in the reviews if you want.. :( **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for being so supportive even when I wasn't doing the best job... :)**

**See you tomorrow, hopefully!**

**~Angie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, beautiful people of Fanfiction! You are awesome! Why am I in such a great mood, you may ask? Well, this WHOLE month I've been in Mexico with my family, and in only 5 days it's back to Texas! *squeals* don't get me wrong, I love my family and Mexico but, I mean, the bacon here is different, the chocolate here is different, I miss my SUPER comfortable bed, my stuffed animals, my family at home, my mom (she's in Kenya as we speak on a mission trip), EVERYTHING! I just moved to Houston and I LOVE IT! I wanna go HOME ALREADY! *cries an ocean* alright! Enough about my boring Disclaimer time! Who hasn't done it yet... Oh! Tasha!**

**Tasha: uh, I have a news report, and it's, uh, urgent..**

**Do the disclaimer! Your horrible reporting can wait!**

**Tasha: Fine. Angie doesn't own LR. **

**If I did, her reporting would be MUCH better**

**Tasha: Excuse me?**

**Uh, story time! *runs away* **

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! How could this happen? Someone actually filmed them. Bree suddenly was angry at Chase. It was his fault for not scanning the site well enough! How could he be so careless? Didn't he know that now they were probably doomed? Why would he do this?

Maybe he was part of the problem. Maybe He let someone film them because he wanted to be discovered. She started to realize how he might have wanted to get credit for the good things they did. Bree was just so confused. Their lives are going to be so different from now on. Who knew if they would even see each other? She remembered when Mr. Daventport was about to send them to facility X. That was probably better than this.

When Chase realized he was still perfect and that nothing was his fault, he was ecstatic to tell Bree. She had been giving him the stink eye ever since the incident. But he still realized that they might still be in trouble. His prediction was right. As soon as he arrived upstairs, the FBI came in to put them on lock down.

While Chase was trying to calm his siblings down, he saw Mr. Daventport and Tasha coming from upstairs. Suddenly he remembered about Douglas and Leo. They were still in the lab. If they weren't captured, then they could escape. A little bit of Chase hoped they would help rescue them, but he knew Douglas would convince Leo that it wouldn't be a good idea (sometimes he liked his dad. They have so much in common). When he suddenly snapped out of it, he heard Bree ask something. Daventport answered with a heavy sigh. "It means you'll never see each other again."

Never see each other again? No, that can't happen. Bree tried to hold back the tears already forming in her eyes. Again, she felt angry at Chase. He promised to protect her. To never leave her. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she had to blame someone! Ugh! She was so scared, but that was covered by hurt and betrayal. She heard a voice in her head.

I'm sorry.

She knew it was Chase. A few days ago, they discovered a new ability only the two of them shared.

Chase, it's not your fault. I just-

No, your right. I made a promise and I broke it. But I promise I will find you when we are separated. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Chase-

She was interrupted by the man who called himself Agent Graham. "Transport's here."

"Oh shotgun!" Adam shouted. Bree rolled her eyes. Even in the worst cases, Adam was still Adam.

"Say your goodbyes." Bree nearly teared up. "Where never going to see each other again!"

Daventport comforted them. "You'll be fine."

Chase smiled sadly. "You don't know that."

Daventport frowned. "Yeah, well that's just something you say. What do you want me to say? 'Your doomed?' Obviously they're going to conduct experiments on you, never leave you alo-"

"Ok," she said. "We get it." Way to ruin a sweet moment.

He fixed it though. "I hope you enjoyed your time with me. Sorry for messing up most of the time."

Adam looked at him sympathetically. "That's not true." Daventport smiled. "You mess up ALL the time!" Chase smacked his head. They all hugged. Bree never wanted to let go, but she knew she had to.

Chase never wanted to let go, but he knew he eventually would have to. When they did ,Adam looked like he wanted to hurt someone. "No," he said, surprising Chase. "I'm not leaving." A man grabbed his shoulder, but Adam pushed him off. Agent Graham got out the tranquilizer gun. Chase knew this was the government, but he needed to protect his family. He used his molecular telekinises to take it out of his hands. Adam used his blast wave to knock everyone out. Chase grabbed his sister's hand and they ran out, Adam and Mr. Daventport following.

Chase hid in the hospital with Adam on a gurney. They heard about Leo getting hurt. But they discovered he was gone. Chase started to worry when he felt big hands taking off the sheet that covered them. "No!" He hissed. "It's us!" Perry screamed and started hitting them with something. Ow! That was going to leave a mark. Chase shook it off and wondered how the heck they were going to get out of this mess.

**I know, horrible, right? *sighs* I am not the best writer, I know... Thanks for liking me anyway.**

**Please check out my other story! Bye!**

**~Angie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Lab Rats. This is going to be the shortest chapter, so sorry!**

They met up with S-1. She looked at Chase with dreamy eyes, which made him uncomfortable. He doesn't want an evil person to fall in love with him! Hopefully they can save her. He has a SERIOUSLY pathetic love life. S-1 fought Bree while the boys fought Krane.

It was super hard for Bree to fight her.

"I am going to miss you guys. Your little brother's kinda cute," S-1 smirked.

"Chase?!" Bree was stunned and a little jealous. "What did Krane do to your mind?" she joked, but didn't think she liked it, because next thing you know, she's on the floor.

She heard Leo mumble something, and then he did the impossible. He shot Krane with some weird heat thing COMING FROM HIS HANDS! Leo was bionic?! Thankfully, that got S-1 distracted, so she kicked her leg and stood up. She was tempted to stick her tounge out at her. She looked over at Chase to make sure he was okay.

She looked at Douglas. "You gave Leo BIONICS?!" Donald screamed at him. "He's to weak to handle it!" Bree giggled a little at that. Suddenly, the Graham and his crew came barging in. As Douglas convinced him to take away Krane and S-1, she saw Krane with a fireball in his hand. She heard Chase telling her what to do. On his mark, she pushed Graham out of the way, and it hit Krane instead.

The agent looked stunned. "Y-you saved my l-life," he stuttered. Bree smirked.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," she said. "We are not a treat. They are." She pointed at the villains laying on the floor. She swore she saw S-1 glare at her, as if to say, "You're dead." Bree got chills. As they took them away, she was sure they would come back.

Bree grabbed Chase's wrist and super sped them out of the warehouse. What was she doing? he wondered. They ended up on the roof. Chase sighed. Seriously?

"Chase, promise me you and I will never be apart."

Chase sighed. "Bree, that's a pretty big promise. I don't think-"

"PROMISE ME!" Bree yelled. She sounded angry, but she looked scared. She calmed down. "Please."

Chase hesitated, and then said one word that would complete the agreement.

"Promise."


End file.
